Amour étoilé
by Serrena Snape
Summary: Crossover HP/SG1. La guerre contre Voldemort s'enlise, stagne voir empire. Les sorciers sont obligés de demander de l'aide aux moldus. SG1 est envoyé en première ligne
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur.

Bien sûr tous les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, sauf un.

O'neill est agé de 40 ans et il est Général deux étoiles mais toujours au commandemant du SGC.

Merci de votre compréhension si il y a de petites imperfection ( comme l'orthographe, les fautes de frappe ou si il y a des incohérences dans mon histoire)

Bonne lecture !!!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

AMOUR ETOILE

Les sorciers.

La magie.

Toute une société. Tout un système. Inconnu de tous.

Incroyable ??!!

Jack O'Neill, Général de l'armée de l'air de l'armée des états unis d'Amérique, était sidéré.

Pourtant, au cour de ces sept ans au SGC, il en avait vu des choses. Des choses incroyables et inimaginables. Il avait visité des centaines de mondes, rencontré des centaines de civilisations, en allant de la plus primitive jusqu'à la plus évoluée. Rencontré des toutes sortes de créatures, des plus inoffensives aux plus dangereuses, les Asgards, les Noxs, les Goaul'd, les réplicateurs, les Oris…

Mais jamais il n'avait envisagé qu'une civilisation parallèle évoluée sur TERRE !!!

Depuis plus de 12 heures, il écoutait, comme des centaines d'autres militaires venant de 16 pays différents, l'histoire, le passé, la situation des sorciers d'Angleterre. Sorciers, magie, chasse aux sorcière et mage noire. Eux, nommés par les sorciers, Moldus, entre dès aujourd'hui dans leur histoire. Les gouvernements moldus sont au courant depuis des centaines d'année et apparemment, un statu quo était installé jusqu'à maintenant. Mais les événements semblent dégénérés et empirés.

Les sorciers avaient tenté de gérer la situation par eux mêmes car s'était leur problème donc c'était à eux de le régler. Normal.

Mais la menace est si grande qu'ils leurs est impossible de la contenir.

Voldemort. Voici le nom de la menace.

Jack riait intérieurement. L'image de Dark Vador s'imposa dans son esprit. Malheureusement, contrairement au personnage de fiction, Voldemort ou Tom Elvis Jedusor, de son vrai nom comme l'indique son rapport, avait fait des centaines et des centaines de victimes, sorcière ou moldus confondues. Depuis plus d'un an, une émergence de violence s'était emparée du monde. Partout, des guerres civiles, des attentats, des massacres au quatre coins du monde. Sans compte ceux que les gouvernements ont attribué aux accidents et aux catastrophes naturelles.

Jack s'en voulut. Avec le SGC, en visitant d'autres planètes, il n'avait même pas vu que la sienne était au bord de l'implosion.

La situation était claire. A force de corruption, de manipulation, de chantage, de combat, de massacre, de tuerie, de peur et de trahison, Voldemort avait quasiment pris le contrôle de l'Angleterre. Les ordres étaient simples. Pour certaines de ces équipes, elles iront renforcer la dernière position qui résistent encore à Voldemort en Angleterre pendant que les autres se prépareront à un éventuel échec et donc la contre attaque.

- Général O'Neill, Vous irez en Angleterre soutenir leur position et apporter une eventuelle tactique militaire. Déclara le chef d'état major des armées qui leur faisait le briefing. Vous serez accompagné du Général Kidmann d'Australie. Libre à vous de composer votre équipe.

- Bien, Général. Répondit-il simplement.

Il ne savait pas comment il devait prendre cette nouvelle. Las, c'est encore lui que l'on envoyait en première ligne mais en même temps. lui qui se plaisait bien à diriger le SGC tranquillou. Mais il était assez curieux et excité de rencontrer les principaux résistants de la guerre qui se profile et de voir de ses propres yeux cette magie si mystérieuse.

Pour Jack, le départ était prévu dans deux jours et il devait composer de son équipe. Chez lui, assis dans son fauteuil préféré de son salon, une bière à la main, il réfléchissait à qui il emmènerait avec lui.

Carter, bien sûr.

Daniel, si il ne le fait pas, le prof allait le scalper pour l'avoir mis au placard.

Teal'c ainsi que Mitchell accompagnée de Vala et de Fraizer, il leur faut une toubib, au cas où. Jack poussa un soupire de lassitude.

Carter…

Il l'avait laissé partir, elle s'est mariée avec son flic et aussi étrange que invraisemblable, son amour pour elle avait disparut. Maintenant lorsqu'il la regardait, il voyait en elle une sœur, une confidente, qu'il fallait à tout prix protéger et qui le comprenait parfaitement. Peut-être les choses auraient pu être différente si il ne l'avait pas laissé partir mais maintenant c'est trop tard, il était seul, encore, à nouveaux. Il venait d'avoir 40 ans et il n'avait rien ni personne dans sa vie.

Il avait perdu son fils, sa femme l'avait quitté et il avait laissé partir Carter.

Il se demandait parfois ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

Il ignorait ce que cette mission allait lui apporter mais il avait le sentiment que quelque chose aller changeait dans sa vie.

Il le savait, il le sentait.

C'est sûr ces pensées positives qu'il s'empara de son téléphone et composa le premier numéro de son équipe.

%%

Quelques heures plus tard. Salle de débreifing du SGC.

- … ?

- … !

- … ?!

- … !?

- Jack…Commença Daniel. Vous plaisantez ? N'est ce pas ?

- Non Danny, pas cette fois. C'est très sérieux. Je vous ai choisit parce ce que j'ai confiance en vous. Toutefois je comprendrais parfaitement que vous ne vous joignait pas à moi pour ce coup là. Il est très risqué. Doublement puisqu'il se passe chez nous et que si nous échouons, Voldemort raffermira son emprise sur notre monde. Et il sera très dur de l'abattre.

Jack venait de dévoiler le briefing auquel il avait assisté et venait de les inviter à se joindre à lui. Tous étaient abasourdit, stupéfait. C'est une situation impensable.

- Je suis dès votre. O'Neill. Accepta Teal'C de sa platitude habituelle.

- Moi aussi Jack. Je ne manquerais pour cela pour rien au monde. S'extasia Daniel qui se voyait déjà en train d'étudier cette communauté parallèle à la notre. Jack le regardait avec sourire se trémoussait sur sa chaise et voir les yeux de son ami pétiller d'excitation.

- Ils ont peut-être des potions et des remèdes plus évolués que les nôtres. Je pourrais peut-être découvrir un miracle. Approuva Fraizer.

Mitchell accepta, argumenta qu'il était sous ses ordres. Et Vala, elle accepta juste pour rien. Toujours prête, dans les coups fourrés. Ne restait plus de que Carter.

- J'accepte. Se contenta t-elle de dire. Je pourrais peu-être découvrir d'où provienne leur magie et pourquoi des enfants, née –moldus, deviennent sorciers sans aucune raison apparente. Ce qui génère leur magie et comment ils l'utilisent.

- Parfait. Le départ pour l'Angleterre est prévu demain à 6 heure 00. Rendez-vous, ici.

Lorsque Jack rentra chez lui, il fit son paquetage. Confia son chat à sa voisine. Ferma sa maison, eau et électricité. Et repartit à la base. De toute manière, rien ne le retenait ici.

Dire que Jack n'avait rien compris était un euphémisme. A 6h30, il avait reçu ordre, lui et toute son équipe, de toucher une vieille bouilloire de grand-mère. Eux et toutes leur affaire disparurent en quelques secondes.

Il se sentit aspiré par le nombril, tout se mit à tournoyer autour de lui. Il ne savait plus où il était. Totalement désorienté.

Le contact glacé du sol lui rendit ses perceptions et la douleur de l'atterrissage brutal. Il fut à deux doigt de rendre son petit déjeuné. Il fut rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être dans cet état là. Vala taguait comme si elle venait de boire et Daniel avait encore les yeux qui bougeaient tout seul.

Lorsqu'il se releva avec difficulté, il observa avec attention le décor qu'il l'entourait. Un bureau richement décoré, trop d'ailleurs. Trop de dorure, trop clinquant pour lui. Son regard se posa sur les deux personnes qui lui faisaient face. L'un était petit, grassouillet. Il suait tout ce qu'il savait. Jack su dès l'instant qu'il n'apprécié pas ce petit porcelet. Il les regardait lui et son équipe avec mépris et arrogance. L'autre était, par rapport à lui, très grand. Habillé d'une grande tunique bleue nuit brodées de lunes et d'étoiles argentés. Il avait une très longue barbe blanche, des lunettes demi-lunes, et un regard bleue ciel pétillant de malice.

_« Merlin en personne »_ pensa Jack.

- Soyez les bienvenus. Je suis Albus Dumbeldore, Directeur de Poudlard. Ecole de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Se présenta le vieil homme. Voici le ministre anglais de la magie. Cornelius Fudge.

- Général Jack O'Neill, armée de l'air de Etat-unis. Répondit Jack en serrant la main que le vieil homme lui présentait.

Il se tourna vers le ministre qui lui en revanche, refusa de le toucher. Il fronça les sourcils face à cette impolitesse.

- N'en voulez au ministre Fudge. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment d'accord sur votre venue et votre soutien. Mais il s'est rendu compte que nous n'avions plus vraiment le choix.

A côté d'eux, les australiens arrivèrent tous aussi désorienté qu'eux. Après moult présentations, ils abordèrent le vif du sujet.

- Voldemort ne s'est pas encore réellement occupé de moldus anglais. Il semble vouloir d'abord décimer la société sorcière avant, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'en faire des victimes. Le gouvernement britannique moldus s'en ai bien entendus, rendu compte. Arrivé à ce stade il nous était impossible de cacher la situation. La population sorcière s'est réfugiée en trois endroits. Ici au ministère, à Saintes-Mangoustes, notre centre hospitalier, qui se trouve à deux pâtés de maison d'ici et à Poudlard. La population à finit par fuir leur propre maison, terrifiée de se faire attaque en pleine nuit et de voir leur famille massacrée par des partisans, ivre de violence et de tuerie. A l'heure actuelle des choses, Voldemort attaque principalement Poudlard. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il considère l'école comme sa première maison et pour lui le pouvoir, c'est Poudlard. Mais cela de l'empêche pas de lancer des offensives sur le ministère ou sur Sainte-Mangouste, qui apporte son lot de victimes en plus.

Durant le discours du directeur, Jack observait avec attention les réactions du ministre. Et il vit clairement que le ministre n'aimait absolument pas Dumbeldore.

- Sottise ! S'exclama le Ministre. Poudlard ne lui apporte aucune position stratégique. Le pouvoir c'est et ce sera toujours le ministère !! C'est ici qu'il frappera. C'est nous que vous devez protéger.

- Je suggère de nous séparer le travail. En conclu le Général Kidmann. Où souhaitez vous aller ? Demanda t-il à Jack avec un sourire complice.

- Je me vois bien à Poudlard. Je me fais une joie de retrouver les bancs de l'école, si cela ne vous faire rien. Répondit Jack avec un large sourire.

- Etant plus nombreux que vous je trouve cela bien. Vous à Poudlard, nous on s'occupe du ministère et de Saintes-Mangouste.

Jack et Kidmann partirent rapidement dans une conversation sur protection, matériel, communication. Carter souleva un problème que Jack n'avait même pas remarqué.

- Professeur Dumbeldore. Interrompit Carter. Depuis que nous sommes arrivé ici, j'ai remarqué qu'aucun de nos instruments électroniques ne fonctionnent.

- C'est normal. Les appareils électroniques ne fonctionnent pas dans notre monde. La magie interfère avec vos ondes radios.

- Et il n'existerait pas un sort ou un enchantement qui pourrait arrangé cela. Sur un champ de bataille, l'une des clefs de la victoire se trouve dans la communication. Questionna Jack contrarié de cet handicap.

- Si je peux vous arrangé cela. Regroupez vous. Répondit Dumbeldore en se levant.

Il sortit un fin bâton de bois, fit un mouvement léger et fluide et marmonnant et un rayon jaune toucha les militaires de plein fouet. Dumbeldore fit la même chose sur leurs bagages.

- Bien. Déclara Fudge avec hauteur. Général Kidmann, veuillez de me suivre. Dumbeldore, je vous laisse, vous connaissez le chemin de la sortie.

Dumbeldore approuva de la tête. Il ressortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la bouilloire qui les avait amené ici. Il demanda à l'équipe de Jack de la toucher tous en même temps. Jack se sentit de nouveau aspirer par le nombril, tout se remit à tournoyer, et l'atterrissage se fit de nouveau dur et brutal.

_Rapide comme moyen de transport mais alors ça vous retourne l'estomac._ Pensa t-il le teint vert.

La pièce dans lequel ils avaient atterrit été circulaire, joliment décorée, chargé de bibelot, qui devaient tous avaient leur histoires et leurs souvenirs sentimental. Cette pièce plaisait énormément à Jack. Un grand bureau, chargé de papier, trônait au milieu de la pièce. Ils sursautèrent tous lorsque Dumbeldore apparut à leur coté, tout souriant, accompagné de leurs baguages.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je tiens à vous dire que je suis particulièrement heureux que vous soyez venus pour nous apporter l'aide que nous avons malheureusement besoin. Quoiqu'en dise notre ministre. Déclara t'il en s'installant derrière son bureau. Je vous en prie, asseyez vous. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions ?

Le vieil homme fit apparaître 7 fauteuils confortables devant les yeux émerveillés de l'équipe SG. Jack menaça Sam et Daniel de parler. Il avait des questions et il serait le premier à les poser.

- Je doit vous avouer, Mr Dumb..

- Albus. Appeler moi Albus. Nous allons travailler ensemble. Vous n'êtes pas l'un de mes élèves et je ne suis pas un militaire.

- Alors appelez moi Jack. Pouvez vous nous parler de Poudlard ?

- C'est une école créée il y plus de 1 000 ans par les 4 plus grand sorciers et sorcières de l'époque, Rowena Serdaigle Helga Pouffsoufle, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard. Elle permet d'offrir un enseignement de la magie à tout enfants dès l'age de 11 ans. Issue de famille de sorcière et de famille de moldus. Elle est devisé en quatre maison, ou secteur si vous préféré. Elles portent toutes le noms d'un des fondateurs, correspondant aux caractères de l'élève. Serdaigle pour l'intelligence, Pouffsoufle pour la loyauté, Gryffondor pour le courage et Serpentard pour la ruse. Et malheureusement c'est ici que Voldemort à émerger. Il est le descendant de l'un des quatre fondateurs. Salazar Serpentard, qui au fils du temps prétendit qu'il ne fallait limiter l'enseignement qu'aux sorcier de sang pur. Voilà ce n'est rien de plus bête, qu'une guerre de race, de sang pur. Et peu de sorciers ne se sont intéressé à la seconde guerre mondiale des moldus. A l'heure actuelle, les protections magiques de Poudlard ne permettent pas à Voldemort d'attaquer de front et de passer par la grande porte. Face Nord se trouve un immense lac. Il n'a pas encore pas eu l'idée de passer par là, avec une armada de bateau et prions qu'il ne le fasse pas. Quoiqu'il doit bien se douter que le calamar géant ne le laisserai pas faire. Face Est, une immense falaise, impossible pour lui de passer pas là à moins de le faire en rappel ou en volant, mais cela n'est pas assez digne pour lui. Cela ne lui laisse que les faces Sud et Ouest. La forêt bordant l'école est longue de 50 km et large de 100. Nous avons des patrouilles et des points de surveillances dans certaines parties de la forêt mais ils réussissent à passer à travers nos filets. La forêt est trop dense et nous sommes trop peu. La plupart des combats se déroulent là-bas. D'autant que la forêt interdite est dangereuse, il y a des créatures plus dangereuses que les mangemorts au plus profond des bois. Ne vous y aventuraient pas tout seuls, vous ne vous en sortirez pas vivant, faîtes moi confiance. Les 1500 civils présents dans l'école occupent une bonne partie du château. L'autre partie est dédiée aux combattant. Vous serez loger dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Le fait que beaucoup de mes élève de serpentard se sont révélés être des mangemorts, personne ne veux loger dans leurs espaces, sauf quelques combattants. La « maison maudite », comme ils l'appellent. Se sont les seuls appartements que je peux vous offrir.

- Cela nous convient, un lit et une douche. Cela nous suffit. Argumenta Jack.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sur ordre du directeur. Un jeune homme, la vingtaine à tout casser. Grand, finement musclé, les cheveux brun en bataille incroyable, des yeux vert émeraude scintillant.

- Harry, mon garçon. Pile à l'heure. Assis-toi.

- Albus. Salua t-il en faisant apparaître un fauteuil de plus.

- Je te présente l'équipe militaire moldus envoyer par les américains.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Harry Potter. Dit il en leur souriant.

- Général O'Neill. Appelle moi Jack. Proposa t-il au garçon qui lui plaisait énormément au premier abord. Voici Daniel Jackson, spécialiste en civilisation ancienne. Je pense qu'il à hâte de lire tous vos livres de la bibliothèque. Le Lieutenant-colonel Carter, scientifique, ne vous en approchez pas trop, elle risque de vous dépecer pour vous étudier. Souffla t-il discrètement sans vraiment l'être.

La blonde aux cheveux courts lui lança un regard noir avant de lever les yeux au ciel face aux élucubrations de son supérieur.

- Le colonel Cameron Mitchell. Le docteur Fraize, qui espère étudier votre médicine. Teal'C, un combattant au corps à corps imbattable. Et enfin Vala Maldoran, maraudage et chapardage, est sa spécialité. Tous ont déjà vu et vécu un certain nombre de combat et de nombreuses épreuves. Nous avons l'habitude des combats, de l'adrénaline et de la peur. Nous sommes tous des guerriers aguerris. Et même si les mangemorts peuvent avoir un certain avantage sur nous, ne nous sous-estimer pas. Nous avons amener quelques petit joujoux qui les surprendront très certainement.

- Justement non. Jack. Le rassura Harry. Avant d'entrer dans le monde des sorciers, je fus élevé dans le monde moldu. Peu de sorciers accordent beaucoup de crédit au moldu. Voldemort et ses mangemorts ne les voient encore avec des arcs, des flèches et des épées, pratiquant la chasse aux sorcières, l'inquisition et tout le bataclan... Je sais que votre technologie a énormément augmenté. Le téléphone, les ordinateurs, Internet, sans parler de vos armes. Vos moyens de communications sont nettement plus performants que les nôtres. Les sorciers communiquent encore par hiboux voyageurs. C'est justement pour cela que nous avons fait appelle à vous. Nous sommes en première ligne et la situation stagne voir empire. Il est temps de changer de tactique et d'essayer de nouvelles choses. Les mangemorts ne seront pas à quoi s'attendre avec vous. Albus, pouvez vous me prêter votre pensine ? Mes souvenirs seront plus simples que de longues explications compliquées. Dit-il en se levant, contournant le bureau de son mentor.

Jack était impressionné de voir comment un gamin si jeune avait autant de chip-leader en lui. Ce gosse était fait pour mener des troupes. Franc, net et droit au but, il ne se lance pas dans de grandes explications sans fin ou ne tourne pas autour du pot pendant des heures.

Harry sortit sa baguette, la colla sur sa tempe et en sortit un filament argenté fluide, il le déposa dans la bassine bleue argentée luisante posée par Dumbeldore sur le bureau. Sous sa demande, ils s'en approchèrent et Jack se sentit basculer, tombant en avant. Des images se succédèrent les unes après les autres. Comprenant l'histoire de Harry et ses aventures. De sa première année à Poudlard, jusqu'à maintenant. Le meurtre de ses parents, de son parrain, la résurrection de Voldemort, la prophétie, la perte peu à peu des ses proches, l'un de ses frère…son meilleur ami… Jack sentit son cœur se serrer.

Comment un enfant a t-il pu supporter autant d'horreur et de malheur. Jamais il n'aurait du à avoir supporter cela. Tout cela à cause de la folie d'un seul homme. Jack se promit qu'il ferait tout ce qui sera en son pouvoir pour aider Harry à réaliser la prophétie. Puis il se sentit violemment éjecté de la pensine. Lorsqu'il repris ses esprits Harry était toujours assis dans son fauteuil avec une tasse de thé fumante à la main.

- Ce mec est un vrai malade. Commenta Jack en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil. Et pourtant j'en ai croisé dans ma vie.

- Et ses partisans ne sont pas mieux. Renchérit Mitchell.

Harry ricana gentiment.

- Teal'C j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez un bon combattant au corps à corps.

- En effet Harry Potter.

- Nous manquons d'entraîneur de votre calibre. En faîtes nous en avons qu'un seul mais personne ne veut travailler avec. Je fus le seul à le faire. Du coup, rares sont ceux qui savent se battre au corps au corps.

- Cela sera un honneur. Harry Potter. Accepta le grand métis.

- Colonel Carter…

- Samantha. Rectifia t-elle.

- Samantha. Avec des échantillons de sangs. Pensez vous que cela vous suffira pour le moment. Peu être découvrirez vous quels secrets notre sang referme ? Où d'où provient notre magie ?

- Je l'ignore, Harry. Mais on peut toujours essayer, on apprendra sûrement quelque chose. Répondit elle en contenant sa joie d'avoir accès à leur sang sans à avoir à le demander.

- Madame Valdoran…

- Quelle horreur ! Vala. Par pitié.

- Vala. Maraudage…C'est ça ? Questionne t'il avec un large sourire en sortant un parchemin. Ceci est mon bien le plus précieux. Il fut crée par mon père et parrain. La carte du maraudeur. « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. ». Déclara t-il en pointa sa baguette dessus.

A l'émerveillement de tous, le plan de Poudlard se dessina devant leurs yeux. Toutes les personnes présente dans le château apparaissant par de petites étiquettes.

- A l'heure actuelle, ceci est notre seul moyen de surveillance du château. Dit il en lui confiant le parchemin à la belle brune.

- J'en prendrais grands soins, Harry, vous avez ma parole. Dit-elle avec un tel sérieux que cela en étonna plus d'un.

Harry se tourna vers Daniel et lui fit un large sourire.

- Daniel. Je vous présenterais à une amie, Hermione Weasley, qui à fait de la bibliothèque sa deuxième maison. Je suis sur que vous vous entendrait parfaitement. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est une née-moldu alors vous n'avez aucune crainte de lui parler de technologie, elle vous comprendra.

- J'ai hâte. Répondit Daniel excité comme un gamin le matin de noël

Docteur Fraizer, nous vous présenterons à l'infirmière de Poudlard, Mme Pomfresh. Je suis sur qu'en comparant vos connaissances, nous en retireront un énormément de bénéfice.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Cameron, Jack je vous ferez visiter le château et toutes nos positions stratégiques et de défenses pour voir si vous aviez des idées pour les améliorer ou à proposer.

- C'est un bon programme. Commenta Jack satisfait.

- Maintenant je vais vous montrer vos quartiers. Qui sont également les miens. Nous sommes seulement 5 à loger dans les quartiers maudits. Albus je vous retrouve à l'heure du repas. Salua Harry.

Harry les mena à travers un dédalle de couloirs et d'escaliers. Tout en discutant avec eux. Leurs racontant des anecdotes où des moyens de se repérer dans le château. Jack pouvait sentir les regards de la population sur eux lorsqu'ils traversèrent le château. La salle commune se trouvait dans les cachots.

_« Charmant »._Pensa Jack.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant un serpent. Le mot de passe qui permettait de l'ouvrir était « sens de l'honneur ».

La salle était magnifique. Sombre, velouté, verte et noire. Pour Jack, s'était vraiment une salle apaisante. Apparemment les anciens dortoirs semblent avoir disparut pour faire place à de petits appartements, magiquement agrandit. Dix portes. Dix chambres pouvant accueillir 6 personnes dans 6 chambres individuelles. Vraiment impressionnant. Jack écoutait avec attention chacune des paroles d'Harry. La magie, les animaux fantastiques, il avait l'impression d'être dans un monde imaginaire. Sa chambre était un véritable loft. Magnifique. Avec salle de bain. Il défit ses baguages et retrouva Harry dans la salle commune. D'autres personnes l'accompagnés. Deux jeunes femmes, l'une grande, aux cheveux châtain bouclé, au regard chocolat, fine et élancée. L'autre, plus petite, rousse feu au cheveux long et raide, un regard bleue azur, au forme généreuse. Elle tenait par la main, un autre jeune homme laissant penser à Jack, que les deux jeunes étaient amant. Le deuxième jeune homme, blond platine lisse jusqu'à la mâchoire, un teint ivoire, une peau blanche, un regard gris acier très particulier, grand, finement musclé. Totalement l'opposé d'Harry qui lui était brun corbeau, cheveux court en épi indomptables, la mâchoire carré, le visage plus rustre, plus masculin, nettement plus musclé, un teint plus halé et ses éternelles prunelles vertes qui lui dévorent le visage.

- Bonsoir. Je suis Hermione Weasley, Voici Drago Malfoy et sa femme Ginny. Nous sommes ravies de faire votre connaissance.

- Nous de même. Sans vouloir vous vexer, ce n'est pas un peu jeune pour se marier ? Questionna Daniel étonné.

- Vous savez avec la guerre. On vit un peu le jour le jour. Et on a perdu tellement de personne auquel on tenait que nous ne voulons rien regretter, et vivre plus vite certaine chose. Répondit la belle rousse. La vie est trop courte pour avoir des regrets.

Maintenant qu'il regardait leurs visages avec attentions, Jack remarqua bien vite la douleur des êtres chers disparut, les traces des combats dans leur yeux, fatigués et las.

Sur cette phrase, Jack tourna son regard inconsciemment vers Sam. Des regrets ? Oui il en avait mais maintenant c'est trop tard, alors autant passer à autre chose.

La discutions avec les jeunes fut joyeuse et enjouée. La jeune Hermione assommait de question la pauvre Sam, Drago et Daniel discutait close-combat avec Teal'C. Ginny discutait médecine avec Fraizer, Mitchell et Vala parlait sport avec Harry. Sans être dans aucune conversation, Jack ne se sentit à aucun moment seul. Il se sentait à l'aise dans cet univers.

Quand l'heure du repas arriva, Jack avait les yeux partout. Il y avait tant à voir. Les tableaux bougeant tout seuls, les personnages rendant visite à d'autres, des fantômes traversaient les couloirs l'air de rien, les armures partaient se balader et les escaliers n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes. Jack se sentit revire, avec son âme d'enfant qu'il croyait perdu à jamais.

La grande salle immense, grandiose. Ce faux ciel, ses bougies flottantes, ses énormes tables accueillant des centaines de personnes dans un brouhaha infernal. Des familles entières prenaient leurs dîner. Et tous leurs regards furent posés sur eux. S'était …oppressant. Jack s'agita mal à l'aise. Harry le remarqua.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas. Cela leur passera. Contra Harry avec une certaine amertume.

- Pourquoi dit tu cela ? Demanda Jack doucement.

- J'ai l'habitude de leur regard. Curiosité, animosité, je ne les supporte pas, je les hais pour cela.

- Alors pourquoi tu te bats ?

- Je ne le fais pas pour eux, mais pour ceux que j'aime. Et aussi parce ce que si je ne le fais pas, des millions de personnes mouront, des personnes innocentes, qui n'ont rien à voir avec ces trouillard. Dés cette histoire terminée, je me casse de ce pays de merde. Enfin si je m'en sors. Dit il plus doucement.

Jack attrapa son bras avec brusquerie.

- Tu en ressortiras vivant. Claque t'il vivement mais assez bas pour que personne ne puisse les entendre. Je te jure que je ferais tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour que tu vives.

Harry fut totalement décontenancé face à cette déclaration aussi vive de la part d'un étranger.

- Comment peut tu dire cela ? Tu ne me connais pas. Peu être que je ne mérite pas de vivre. Dit il désabusé.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te connaître pour savoir ce qu'il y a dans la tête d'un soldat. Tout le monde à son coté sombre, à ses propres démons. C'est ce qui nous rend humains. Tu dois les accepter et apprendre à vivre avec. Tu es jeune, tu as toute la vie devant toi. N'abandonne pas. Jamais. Croit en l'avenir. Même moi je continus a y croire. Et pourtant j'en ai fais des…

Le reste resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Il fut incapable de continuer.

Harry approuva de la tête face à ce soldat qui le comprenait si bien. Ils furent installés à une table un peu à l'écart des familles. Assis près d'Harry et de Daniel, il vit apparaître avec stupéfaction une multitude de plats, plus alléchant les uns que les autres. Il y avait tant de choses et de choix, qu'il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

A la fin du repas tous repartir dans la salle commune, vite rejoint par d'autres amis d'Harry. De la musique fut mise, de l'alcool fut servit. Une petite fête improvisée afin de fêter leur arrivée et l'anniversaire d'un des frères de Ginny, fut vite organisée. Jack eu du mal à retenir tout leur nom. Georges, Luna, Blaise, Pansy, Neuville, Lavande…La liste fut interminable.

Après quelques verres de Whisky Pur Feu, L'alcool commençait à faire son effet. Tout le monde riait et dansait, Vala, Janet et Sam se déhanchaient sur de la musique en compagnie des jeunes sorcières. Mitchell et Teal'C tentaient de comprendre l'intérêt du sport sorcier, le Quid…Machin chose. Lui tentait de suivre la conversation atroce de Daniel sur les variantes de la culture sorcière. Enfin bref, il passait une soirée agréable et l'espace d'un instant, il en oublia qu'il était un militaire en mission.

Quand soudain… !

Un élément attira son regard. Harry se faufilant au fond de la salle afin de parler à une personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Nul ne l'avait vu entrée. Quasiment furtive, sauf pour un oeil avertis.

Jamais Jack n'avait vu pareille beauté. Un visage de porcelaine, une peau de pêche. Des traits fins, des lèvres pulpeuses et rose, un nez droit, des seins fermes et ronds, des hanches fines et étroites, des jambes d'une longueur interminable. D'une sensualité prodigieuse et d'un sex-appeal d'une puissance incroyable. Jack sentit son désir s'accroître dangereusement lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers lui et planta ses iris bleu turquoise dans les siennes. Brune aux reflets bleus, ses longs cheveux lisses étaient libres. Elle portait un mini short surmonter de bottes à talon hauts, l'a rendant plus élancée, un petit haut moulant à la perfection ses formes, recouverte d'une cape, le tout en noir. Son souffle se bloqua dans le fond de sa gorge, totalement hypnotisé par elle. Il vit avec une satisfaction non dissimulé, une lueur de désir s'enflammer dans le regard de la jeune femme. Il la vit déglutir avec difficulté. Mais elle ne détourna son regard que lorsqu'à Harry lui posa une question, auquel elle répondit rapidement avant de disparaître par la porte d'entrée. Il n'osa pas demander à Harry qui elle était. Si elle était au château, il le saurait tôt ou tard. Mais le reste de la soirée fut complètement tournée vers cette mystérieuse femme, au corps de rêve et au regard ravageur. A la fin de la fête, il eu un petit creux. Légèrement éméché, il demandant le chemin des cuisines à Harry. Celui ci lui proposa de faire appeler les domestiques, les elfes de maisons mais Jack refusa. Harry lui conduisit vers un tableau 5m plus loin. Jack le remercia et lui dit qu'il pourrait retrouver le chemin du retour, que le jeune homme pouvait aller se coucher.

Il rencontra un elfe, qui lui proposa de lui faire un copieux sandwich. Il repartit, le ventre plein, sans encombre jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard en ayant sous le bras une autre bouteille de Whisky. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle celle-ci était vide. Il s'installa dans un des fauteuils et sirota sa boisson, savourant le silence de la nuit. Nullement fatigué à cause du décalage horaire, il fixait le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminé. Repensant aux événements de la journée, aux choses qu'il avait découvert, aux personne qu'il a rencontré. Inexorablement, ces pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers cette jeune femme si attirante, si mystérieuse. Un léger bruit venant de l'entrée, lui fit tourner la tête, il sursauta lorsqu'il rencontra de nouveau ce regard bleu turquoise si particulier. Sa respiration s'accéléra très rapidement ayant des difficultés à respirer. Il posa son verre et se leva pour lui faire face. C'est là qu'il remarqua la bouteille qu'elle avait dans la main. Le regard de l'inconnue était tout aussi imbibé d'alcool et de désir que lui.

- Je m'appelle Jack. Dit-il doucement.

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté et lui adressa un doux sourire.

- Je sais. Répondit elle sur le même ton.

Elle posa sa bouteille sur une table près d'elle et s'avança vers lui. Ses pas étaient lent et sa démarche féline et prédatrice. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du Whisky et du tabac. Elle aussi respirait avec difficulté. Jamais il n'avait désiré une femme avec une telle violence. Il se retenait avec peine de se jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, l'alcool n'aidant pas, il sentait ses inhibitions s'envoler. Le passage de sa langue sur ses lèvres rose eut raison de lui et il happa ses lèvres avec violence. Jack avait l'impression de basculer dans un monde de plaisir et de délice. Elle répondait à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur que lui, ce qui acéra son désir. Il passa une main sur sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser, appréciant la douceur de ses cheveux. Sa langue venait taquiner celle de la jeune femme, qu'il sentait vibrer entre ses bras. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Jack s'attaqua voracement à la gorge fragile de la jeune femme. Elle soupirait d'aise. Ses mains fines se baladaient dans ses cheveux courts, les ébouriffant un peu plus. Ses mains à lui se lancèrent à l'assaut de ce corps offert. Son dos, ses fesses fermes, une chute de reins à damner un saint. Il lui ôta rapidement sa cape. Il la vit attraper sa baguette dans l'une de ses bottes, faire quelques gestes et marmonner deux trois trucs puis elle la posa sur le guéridon près d'eux. Aussitôt ses mains attrapèrent son tee-shirt. Il s'écarta et leva les bras pour qu'elle puisse le lui ôter. Il resta immobile, fermant les yeux, savourant ses effleurements et tenant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Elle caressa ses bras, ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux qui se contractèrent sous la douces caresses des ses petites mains. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son regard devait être noirs de désir. Il lui ôta à son tour son haut noir. Un soutien-gorge de dentelle noir lui cachait encore la vue de l'objet de sa convoitise. Il l'allongea sur le tapis de la salle, l'entraînant avec lui, fit sauté le morceau de tissu et se jeta fiévreusement sur l'un de seins tandis que l'autre était malmené par l'une de ses mains. Il mordillait son téton déjà durcit de désir. Elle se souleva du tapit assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse faire glisser son short et sa culotte de ses hanches. Ses doigts provoquèrent une traînée de feu le long des cuisses de sa maîtresse. Elle gémissait allégrement, le rendant encore plus fou de désir. Il était déjà accroc à ces cris et à ces gémissements. Sa voix était douce, claire, velouter. Il en voulait encore plus, toujours plus. Il voulait son nom dans sa bouche de diablesse. Il embrassa et mordilla sur le chemin de son ventre jusqu'au sommet de ses cuisses et à cet instant, la jeune femme put à peine respirer. Chaque aspiration d'air courte et rapide. Son corps vibrait, pulsait pour lui... et lorsque sa bouche la recouvrit... elle ne put empêcher un gémissement sortir de sa gorge. Sa langue bougeait en lentes caresses, la menant à l'oubli. Jamais Jack n'avait rencontré une femme si apte à l'amour, si réceptive à ces caresses. Il continua de taquiner son bouton de chair pendant quelques minutes avant de nicher un doigt puis deux dans sa moiteur exquise. Il accéléra ses mouvements de langue et c'est avec satisfaction qu'il l'entendait gémir sans honte.

Son premier orgasme ricocha à travers son corps et il l'a sentit vibrer de tout son être. Elle se raccrocha à ses épaules pour rester... sur la terre ferme... pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Pendant qu'elle reprenait ses esprits il en profita pour finir de se déshabiller et de se rallongea sur elle. Elle ouvrit ses jambes, l'invitant, impudique, à découvrir ses merveilles. Il frotta sa douloureuse érection sur le sexe humide de son amante, se retenant difficilement de ne pas la pénétrer avec violence.

- Prend moi…Jack …Prend moi…Supplia t'elle doucement, les yeux totalement dilatés par le désir.

Sentant ses résolutions voler en éclats, il glissa en elle en une fois. Il poussa un grondement sourd tant le plaisir était grand. C'est la première fois qu'il se sentait si bien en une femme. Il avait enfin le sentiment de ne faire qu'un avec quelqu'un. Ils s'emboîtaient à la perfection. Il posa son front sur le sien afin de reprendre le contrôle de son plaisir. Mais elle était si étroite, si chaude, si humide et prête pour lui que rapidement il entama un va et vient d'une lenteur infernal pour la jeune femme qui poussait des gémissements plus érotiques les uns que les autres. Embarqué dans ce monde de délice, il accéléra la cadence, petit à petit, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Il se mit à la besogner avec vigueur et ardeur Il sentait sa gorge vibrer au son de ses propres gémissement, ses mains s'agripper aux hanches de la jeune femme. Elle criait et s'accrochait comme elle le pouvait, au tapis jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'agrippe à son dos. Griffant la chair de ses bras et arquant son corps, elle jouit sans retenue pour lui en hurlant son prénom. Cette vision fut plus puissante qu'un aphrodisiaque, il jouit en elle à grands jets en poussant un gémissement guttural.

Il s'effondra sur elle. Totalement essoufflé et embuée par l'orgasme le plus violent de sa vie. Il se retira doucement d'elle et s'allongea près d'elle. Caressant tendrement la peau de son ventre.

- Comment t'appelle tu ? Questionne t'il avec douceur.

Jamais il n'entendit la réponse. Il sombra dans un sommeil peuplé de rêve et de jeune femme aux yeux turquoise.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le réveil plus douloureux. Un violent mal de crane lui vrillait les sens, sa bouche était pâteuse et il avait des nausées. Il se réveilla complètement lorsqu'il reconnu Teal'C se tenant près de lui. Aussitôt il se redressa la cherchant à ses cotés.

Personne.

Il était juste recouvert d'une couverture sous lequel il était entièrement nu.

- Ai je rêvé ? Se demanda t-il à voix haute.

- Je ne pense pas O'Neill. Releva Teal'C qui lui mis sous le nez le soutien gorge de son amante d'une nuit.

Jack le lui arracha des mains, contrarié.

- Je ne connais même pas son nom. Releva t-il déçu.

- Nous sommes dans une école. Etes vous sur qu'elle était dans l'âge légal O'Neill ?

- Oui Teal'C. Répondit il agacé. Elle était majeure et si cela peut vous rassurer, je n'étais pas le premier.

- Est ce important ? Demanda t-il en soulevant son éternel sourcil.

- Non.

C'est vrai. Quelle importance qu'elle eu d'autres amants avant lui. Il avait bien eu une femme et un fils. Alors quelle importance qu'elle puisse avoir connu d'autres hommes.

Alors pourquoi cette pointe de jalousie tiraillait son cœur, dès qu'il s'imagina sa maîtresse dans les bras d'un autre ?

Il sortit de sa rêverie et partit se doucher et s'habiller.

Lorsqu'il revint, Harry était levé.

- Bonjours Harry. Comment va tu ?

- Mal. Un mal de crane à réveiller un mort. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de boire. Gémit-il sous le rire des deux plus vieux.

- Dit Harry. La jeune femme a qui tu parlait hier soir, s'était qui ?

- Désolé Jack je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. Je n'ai que peut de souvenir de la soirée d'hier. Je n'ai pas fait quelque choses d'humiliant ou de stupide ? Demanda t-il horrifier.

_« Toi non, mais moi si »_ Pensa Jack.

- Non rassure toi. Donc tu ne peux pas me dire qui était la belle brune au reflet bleu.

- Peu commun comme couleur, mais non désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider.

- Pas grave. Répondit Jack déçu qui ne croyait pas un traite mot du jeune homme.

Pendant plus d'une semaine il ne la vit nul part. Il avait cherché partout, personne ne semblait la connaître.

Où ne voulait la connaître. Il la retrouverait…

Mais il n'eu pas vraiment le temps d'y penser. Une semaine après, une petite escouade de mangemorts attaqua avec quelques détraqueurs. Une petite équipe fut désignée pour aller les affronter. Jack était plus que contrarié contre Harry.

- Non ! Jack, vous ne pouvez pas participer à cette bataille. Commenta Harry en se préparant pour aller se battre. Vous êtes moldus. Vous ne voyez pas les détraqueurs. Cela serait trop dangereux.

- Grrrr. Jack n'aimait pas être mis de côté. Où sont-ils ?

- Ils ont déjà atteint le parc.

- Alors rien ne nous empêche de vous couvrir des fenêtres du château ?

- Non.

- Bien. Mitchell, Cater, avec moi. Sortez les fusils de snipers. Teal'c, Vala, Daniel. Postez vous dans le hall, assurez vous qu'aucun mangemorts ne passe les portes. Fraizer. Avec Pomfresh. En route.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois en position dans différentes ailes du château afin de couvrir un maximum le parc. Le soleil venait de se coucher, Jack fut forcer d'utiliser la vision nocturne.

En bas dans le parc, il repéra facilement les membres de l'équipe d'Harry, Ils pointèrent leurs baguettes vers un ennemi invisible. De magnifiques formes lumineuses jaillir des baguettes. Il vit un lapin, un chat, un sanglier, un renard… et le cerf majestueux d'Harry. Il était plus chaleureux et lumineux que les autres. Il repéra également de petites formes noires se faufiler et attaquer les troupes de défenseurs. C'était à lui de jouer.

- Mitchell, Carter, les formes noirs. Des mangemorts. On entre en scène, les enfants.

- Bien Général. Répondirent-ils en même temps.

Jack cala son fils sur son épaule droite, repéra un homme distinctement grâce à la vision nocturne. Ajusta sa visée, respira calmement, bloqua sa respiration et pressa la détente en douceur. Sa balle vint se loger directement dans la tête du mangemort qui éclaboussa son compagnon juste à côté de lui. Celui ci n'eu pas le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit, Carter ou Mitchell venait de l'abattre de la même manière. Il repéra une nouvelle cible et répéta l'opération. Rapidement, les mangemorts battirent en retraite, se faisant tirer comme des lapins et s'engouffrèrent dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

L'alerte finie. Harry demanda une patrouille de dix hommes afin faire le ménage au cas où et de monter la garde pour être sur.

Dans la salle commune, Jack et Harry organisèrent un petit débriefing.

- Harry, comment c'était en bas ?

- Assez chaud. Avoua t-il. Le truc, c'est qu'il y avait beaucoup de détraqueurs et nous n'étions pas assez nombreux pour le coup. Les mangemorts ont pu nous attaquer facilement car toute notre attention était portée sur les carpettes noires. Une bonne diversion. Et je dois dire que nous nous en serions beaucoup moins bien sortit si votre couverture n'avait pas était aussi efficace.

- Teal'c ?

Seuls cinq mangemorts ont réussi à atteindre le hall. Il fut assez simple de nous en débarrasser. Et ils sont totalement incompétant au corps à corps. Je pense que c'est une faiblesse que nous devrions exploiter.

- Se sont des sangs purs. Et ils croient que leurs sangs et leurs magies les rendent invincible. Commenta Drago.

- Je pense que des détecteurs de mouvements devrait être installer pour prévenir de se genre d'attaque. Argumenta Mitchell. Surtout si ils viennent de la forêt.

- Sauf que, comme vous l'avez fait remarqué, C'est une forêt. Il n'y a pas que des mangemorts à l'intérieur. Des animaux…Les détecteurs se déclencheront constamment. Argumenta Hermione.

- Mme Weasley a raison. Approuva Teal'c.

- Merci Teal'c. Ironisa Mitchell

- Fraizer ? Continua Jack.

- Nous avons quelques blessés légers, trois cas assez sérieux et nous avons un mort.

- Bon. Je pense qu'il faut renforcer…

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à faire le bilan de la soirée. De voir les choses qu'ils fallaient changer, améliorer et instaurer…

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, dans les draps frais de son lit qu'il repensa à elle…


	2. Chapter 2

Il sentait que tous lui mentaient, surtout depuis qu'il avait posé sa question :

Qui était cette femme ?

Il sentait le regard inquisiteur d'Harry posé sur lui. Et les autres étaient mal à l'aise face à lui depuis qu'il avait posé sa question. Il tentait de se concentrer sur son travail. Vérifiant les défenses de Poudlard. Etablissant des plans d'attaque ou d'évacuation si les choses tournait mal. Mais immanquablement, les souvenirs de cette soirée torride lui revenaient en mémoire. Le laissant frustré le jour, et tremblant de désir la nuit. Chaque matin après avoir rêvé d'elle, il se réveillait avec des érections plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Ne parvenant pas à l'oublier, il vivait quasiment dans l'attente du moindre signe d'elle.

Deux mois d'attente se sont écoulés, sans aucune informations, ou nouvelles sur son identité. Il commençait à penser qu'il ne la reverrait jamais.

Jusqu'à ce fameux soir.

Ils étaient tous assis dans la salle commune. Teal'C, Drago et Georges étaient de patrouille ce soir là et l'ambiance étaient studieuse. Jack était plongé dans un rapport relatant l'un des derniers assauts de l'ennemi. Il tentait de comprendre leur plan d'action lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit avec violence. Il sursauta, près à dégainer son arme. Il se figea, incapable de bouger, en voyant l'intrus.

C'était-elle.

Jack sentit son cœur battre furieusement dans sa cage thoracique puis s'arrêter brutalement.

Elle était blessée. …Une sourde panique s'empara de lui.

En mauvaise état. Elle saignait du nez, de l'arcade sourcilière et sa lèvre était fendue. Son épaule gauche semblait être démise et elle se tenait le flanc gauche de sa main droite.

Helena !! Cria Harry en se précipitant vers elle.

Il la souleva du sol et courut hors de la salle commune. Nul ne bougeait ou ne parlait. Jack était en colère. Il le savait, tous la connaissaient, tous lui avaient menti. Il se leva brusquement faisant sursauter certain. Il tremblait de rage.

Vous saviez tous qui elle était… QUI EST-ELLE ???!! Hurla t'il véritablement énervé.

…

…

C'est…Commença Hermione d'une petite voix….Helena Lestranges…Harry, la considère comme sa cousine, sa dernière famille…et…c'est…la pute personnel de Voldemort.

A cette annonce, Jack crut que son cœur allait exploser. Il se sortit de la pièce, hors de lui. Devinant que le survivant avait emmené la jeune femme à l'infirmerie. Il dirigea là-bas à grandes enjambées.

La pute personnel de Voldemort…Voldemort…Il avait envie de hurler, de crier, de vomir, de tout détruire sur son passage…Il imaginait les mains de ce monstre posées sur elle…ça lui donnait envie de …

Avait-elle simulé son plaisir et son désir lorsqu'elle était dans ces bras ? Comme elle le simule avec lui.

Pourquoi… ?

Comment …. ?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Il fallait qu'il la voie.

Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle.

Il se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, les grandes portes n'étaient pas fermées. Il ne se montra pas immédiatement, observant la scène discrètement.

Elle était assise dos à l'entrée. Son dos. Mis à nu. Les traces de fouet et plus d'une vingtaine des lacérations sur sa peau délicates lui retourna le ventre.

Prête ? Questionna Harry en prenant délicatement son bras blessé.

Elle approuva de la tête et Harry tira d'un coup sec dessus. Un crack sinistre se fit entendre montrant que l'épaule démise fut remise à sa place.

Pas un cris de franchit ses lèvres de la jeune femme. Jack était sidéré. La douleur infligée aurait dut la faire hurler. Il en savait quelque chose, cela lui été arriver plus d'une fois.

Je t'avais dit de ne plus y retourner. Dit Harry avec douceur.

Tu sais très bien que les infos que je ramène sont importantes, elles empêchent des milliers de morts. Cet enfoiré ne faisait pas attention à moi lorsqu'il prévoit ses plans d'attaques…

…

Il va venir me chercher. Dit elle las.

Je sais, je l'ai sentis…Tu dois te reposer…

…

Que s'est il passé ?

Je…Je n'en pouvait plus. Je ne pouvais plus continuer. Je me suis refusé à lui. Je ne pouvais pas. Pas après avoir connu…

Jack. Déduit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Comment sais tu cela ? Dit elle brusquement et durement en relevant la tête qu'elle avait de la baisser de nouveau.

Disons qu'il fut assez instable ses derniers temps. Tantôt sur les dents, tantôt dans la lune. Et posant beaucoup de question sur toi et à tout le monde. Déclara le brun tout sourire.

Je n'ai jamais rien connu de tel Harry. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis senti aimer pour ce que je suis réellement. Voldemort a tellement posé ses mains sur moi que je ne pensais pas pouvoir me défaire de cette sensation de mains froides et visqueuse, sauf les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes et douces. Je me sens si sale. Cousin. Si sale.

Ne dit pas cela…

On a eu tout les deux une enfance traumatisante. Siffla t-elle avec froideur. Mais tu ne seras jamais ce que cela fait que d'être élevé dans le seul but. Etre une pute sage et docile. Une chienne qui ouvre les cuisses quand on le lui demande. Oubliant et annihilant tout ce qui fait de vous un être humain. Apprendre à ne ressentir aucun sentiment, n'êtes qu'une coquille vide sans âme et sans émotions. Crache t-elle avec haine. Pour la première fois de ma vie, Jack m'a fait sentir vivante. Les autres ont du lui dire qui j'était. Qui voudrait de la pute de Voldemort ?! Qui voudrait d'un être aussi sale et souillé tel que moi. Pour la première de ma vie j'ai crut en l'avenir. Et avoir espéré ne serai ce que un instant, avoir un avenir avec lui fut le plus beau moment de ma vie. Mais la chute est encore plus douloureuse et brutale. Je ne le mérite pas. Je suis fatigué. Harry si fatiguée. J'aimerai tant en finir. Je l'ai souhaité tellement de fois.

Tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela. Tu dois continuer à y croire. Jack est quelqu'un de bien. Il peut te redonner goût à la vie.

Mais je ne mérite pas un homme tel que lui ! Cria-elle avec hargne au bord du désespoir.

Ca je crois que c'est à lui d'en décider. Conclu Harry en donnant à un léger coup de menton dans sa direction.

Durant l'histoire, le récit de la jeune femme, Jack s'était déplacé. Il était parfaitement visible. Il avait envie de vomir. La détresse, le désespoir, la rage et la haine qui habitait la jeune femme lui arrachait le cœur. Il avait les larmes au bord de yeux. Ses poings étaient tellement serrés que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches. Il avait une boule au ventre, mal à la gorge et sa mâchoire était si contractée qu'il en avait mal aux dents.

Il eu du mal à avancer. Harry partit en toute discrétion, les laissant seul. Il s'arrêta devant elle, en s'asseyant sur le lit en face d'elle. Son regard était dur et froid.

Même de cette froideur, il la désirait. Il la trouvait d'une beauté incroyable. Il remarqua avec une joie contenue, ses tremblements et son désir agiter tout son corps.

Il ne fut pas simple de vous retrouver. Dit il doucement.

Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Claqua t'elle.

Pourquoi ? Demanda t'il. Elle ne semblait pas voir où il voulait en venir. Pourquoi moi ?

… Vous ne me connaissiez pas. Vous ne connaissiez pas mon passé. Aucun jugement. Juste pour ce que je suis.

…

…

Vous faites quoi ce soir ? Demanda t-il enjoué.

…

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté. Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

Non mais parce que j'avais pensé que nous pourrions piquer quelque trucs en cuisine et s'installer rien que nous deux au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. J'ai entendu dire que la vue y était magnifique.

Jack savait qu'il jouer un jeu dangereux. C'était peu être trop tôt pour elle.

Vous ne savez qui je suis. Vous n'avez aucune idée de quoi je suis capable. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a baiser ensemble que c'est l'amour avec un grand A. Cracha t'elle.

Jack ne se laissa pas démonté pour autant. Lui non plus ne savait pas si il s'agissait uniquement d'une attirance purement sexuelle ou si il y avait des sentiments dessous.

Ecoutez. Je ne prétends pas être amoureux, trop tôt, trop rapide. Je ne nous vois pas encore marié, trois enfants, la maison et le chien. Je ne dis pas être l'homme parfait. Ou celui qui vous faut. J'ai, moi aussi, quelques squelettes dans mon placard. J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier. Des choses horribles qui hante mes nuits, me réveillant chaque nuit. Toutes les femmes que j'ai connu s'accordent à dire que c'est horrible de dormir à mes côté parce ce que mes cauchemar sont si violent que j'en hurle la nuit. La culpabilité me ronge depuis des années. Votre passé, moi j'en ai rien à foutre. Moi tout ce que je retiens de vous, c'est cette soirée torride, de vous dans le creux de mes bras. Gémissant à chacune de mes caresses, vibrant à chacun de mes baisers. Alanguie, languissante et lascive.

Durant la dernière partie de sa tirade, il s'était avancé vers elle. Son visage à quelques du sien. Elle respirait avec difficulté. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Se laissant entraîner dans ses paroles. Revivant cette fameuse soirée. La voix de Jack était feutrée et grave. Il chuchotait au creux de son oreille.

Je me souviens de chacun de tes baiser laissant sur moi une traînée brûlante. De tes petites mains fines caressant ma peau, enflammant chaque partie de mon corps. De mon sexe enfouit dans ta moiteur, si douce et accueillante. Je veux encore m'abreuver de tes gémissements et de cris. Je veux mon nom dans le fond de ta gorge lorsque tu viens pour moi. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes à nouveaux. Je veux te prendre, prendre tout de toi. Ton corps, ton cœur, ton âme, laisser moi te posséder comme la première fois. Ce soir à minuit, dans cette tour, à la lumière des étoiles.

Il s'écarta d'elle. Jamais il n'avait vu une femme autant au prise du désir. Il aurait suffit d'un seul attouchement pour qu'elle jouisse sur place. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles bleu turquoise étaient noirs de désir. Il partit laissant traîner un simple doigt sur la peau de son épaule. Durant ses quelques secondes, il la sentit frissonner de la tête au pied. Il croisa Harry qui attendait qu'il finisse de lui parler.

Une fois sortie, Jack adossa au mur, abasourdit par lui même. Jamais il n'avait osé parler à une femme de cette manière. Jamais il ne s'était autant dévoilé. Il sentait son érection douloureuse lui brûler les reins. Il tenta de souffler un bon coup faire retomber la pression. Harry sortit comme une bombe de l'infirmerie.

Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état !

Jack toussa gêné et embarrassé.

C'est quoi ton secret ? Supplia le jeune homme, avide.

Le plus âgé éclata de rire, face à cet enthousiasme.

Je lui est simplement fait par de mes…désir et de ce quelle m'a fait ressentir. Et j'ai besoin d'une douche froide.

Ce fut au tour du jeune d'éclater de rire de l'état de son ami.

En l'espace de deux mois, la complicité entre eux deux d'installa immédiatement. Ils se comprenaient, des fois nul besoin de parler, il s'installaient sur l'herbe ou dans un canapé, savourant simplement la présence l'un de l'autre. Parlant de tout et de rien, de la guerre, de leur passé, de leur douleur ou de leur espoir.

Bon cette histoire aura eu un effet plus bénéfique pour nous. Rajouta Harry le visage grave.

Pourquoi dit tu cela ?

Depuis que nous avons détruit tout ses horcruxes, Voldemort ne se montre plus sur les champs de bataille. Le dernier qu'il lui reste c'est son serpent, Nagini. Même le morceau d'âme qui était en moi, nous l'avons détruit. J'en ai bavé d'ailleurs cette nuit là. Dit il en frissonnant de la tête au pied.

Je me souviens l'avoir vu dans la pensine. Ajouta Jack, qui avait toujours du mal à comprendre comment quelqu'un peux scier son âme en différentes parties.

C'est Helena, qui trouva ce rituel, dans les papiers perso de Voldemort. Sa fuite et son passage dans notre camp, l'a mis dans une rage impensable. Il va attaquer Poudlard. Il veut récupérer sa chose. Il mettra le pays à feu et sang pour le faire. C'est devenue une obsession pour lui.

Comment c'est tu cela. Demanda Jack en fronçant les sourcils

Même sans son âme je suis toujours en connexion avec lui. J'ignore comment et pourquoi. Et là il est très …très en colère. T'autant plus que lorsqu'elle est partis elle lui à dit que pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait connu l'orgasme dans les bras d'un moldu. Cela la mis dans un rage noire. Je crois que si il apprend que c'est toi, il en aura après toi. Tu auras intérêt de faire attention à toi.

M'enfous. De toute manière, le fait que je sois moldu qui aide et qui à connaissance du monde sorcier, fait de moi une cible de choix.

Oui c'est sur. Concéda le plus jeune.

Bon il faut d'hors et déjà penser à faire évacuer l'école.

Impossible. Contra Harry. Les espions cachés dans la population donneront l'alerte à Voldemort, il pourrait ne plus attaquer si il se doute de quelque chose. C'est notre unique chance qu'il soit présent. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser passer.

Des espions dans les civils ? Et dans les combattants ? Demanda Jack septique.

La population occupe une partie du château et ne peux aller dans celle des combattants. Expliqua t-il. Cela nous assure une certaine protection. Les émetteurs radio que, vous nous avez fournit, nous permettent de rester en contact avec nos différentes patrouilles en temps réel, avec des points de communications toute les deux heures. La population est coupée de tout contact avec le monde extérieur, ils peuvent aller dehors mais en aucun cas s'approcher de la forêt à moins de 500m. C'est ça où il n'entre pas dans le château.

Ce n'est pas un peu drastique ?

Nous avons eu tant de trahison, qui nous ont coûté des personnes cher que nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque. Moi, toute ma famille, Hermione a perdu son mari, Ron. Georges a vu mourir son frère jumeau. Non, nous avons eu trop de trahison pour que nous fassions confiance sur parole. Ceux qui veulent devenir combattants reçoivent une dose de véritasérum et sont soumis à la légilimencie. Cela nous permet de voir si ils sont vraiment honnête ou si il joue un double jeu. Chaque mois, un contrôle de légilimencie est effectué sur chacun d'entre eux pour s'assurer que personnes retourne sa veste entre temps. Les civils parviennent ici par leur propre moyen et une fois au château nul ne peu en repartir. C'est une question de sécurité. Seul quelques personnes en ont le droit de sortir. Et encore. Parce que seul les portoloins de Dumbeldore fonctionnent dans Poudlard. Mais tu le vois fabriquer des portoloins pour 1500 personnes à la dernière minute ?

Non effectivement. Admis Jack en réfléchissant. Et combien de temps il faudrait pour les faire évacuer ?

Nous avons déjà fait plusieurs exercices. Environ 30 minutes. En les rassemblant dans la grande salle. Mais nous ne savons toujours pas où les mettre à l'abri.

Pouvons-nous espérez voir arriver des renforts de l'extérieur ?

Seul les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pourront venir. Une cinquantaines de personnes, la plupart se sont nos parents qui en font partit. Expliqua Harry en pensant à Remus ou à Molly, sa mère adoptive.

Durant leur conversation, ils s'étaient dirigeait vers la salle commune. Personne n'osa demander quoique ce soit par rapport à Héléna. Le reste de la journée, ce ne fut que stratégie, tactique et élaboration de plans.

Un QG des opérations fut établit dans une salle de classe, regroupant les moniteurs de contrôles et le système de surveillance du château et de la forêt.

Grâce aux idées de Vala, Drago rajouta certaines options à la carte du maraudeur. Elle fut copiée, une vingtaine de fois pour les unités de surveillance, qu'elles puissent en avoir un exemplaire lors de leurs rondes. L'une des copies fut agrandit, de la taille d'un tableau, accroché au mur, tel un moniteur de surveillance. Une variante du retourneur de temps fut crée dessus, permettant de voir où était qui, plusieurs jours auparavant. Où permettant de suivre une conversation entre deux personnes. Mais seulement en temps réel. Cette option n'était pas encore très au point.

Harry sauta sur la brune avec émotion qui éclata de rire.

Malgré très occupé, Jack ne pensait qu'a ce rendez-vous.

_Allait-elle venir ?_

_Que pensait-elle ?_

_Avait-elle ressentit les mêmes sensations que lui ?_

_Avait-elle sentit son cœur battre aussi furieusement que lui ?_

_Sent-elle, elle aussi, les ondes de désir se propager dans chaque fibre de son corps, lorsque se croisent leurs regards ?_

Sa tête allait exploser. Et son cœur aussi. Il sentit un regard posé sur lui, et croisa celui de Daniel.

L'archéologue avait beau être agaçant la plupart du temps, Jack connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir que celui-ci avait moult questions à lui poser.

A la fin de la journée, il s'engouffra dans sa chambre, alla dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage et envisagea de prendre une douche histoire de se relaxer. Lorsqu'il releva la tête du lavabo, le reflet de Daniel se tenait dans l'encadrement de porte.

Ils s'installèrent tout les deux sur son lit, le tout en silence.

Jack?

Daniel ? Répondit-il avec ironie.

Jack. Racontez moi. Apparemment Teal'C sait quelque chose. Lorsque je lui ai posé la question, il m'a fait un de ces sourires mystérieux. Continua le bigleux doucement.

… Le premier soir, le jour de notre arrivé ici, après la fête. J'ai…couché avec Héléna, sans savoir qui elle était.

Ah……Et le fait qu'elle fut…qu'elle soit…La …p…

Oui. Non. Je ne sais plus Danny. Quand je suis avec elle. Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. J'oublis tous ce qui n'est pas elle. Je me fous de son passé. Moi ce que je vois, c'est une femme forcé et asservis pendant des années par sa famille et par un monstre.

Vous l'aimez ?

Je …ne…sais pas. Je pense que c'est trop tôt pour le dire.

Faites attention. Jack. Nous sommes en guerre.

Justement Daniel. J'en ai marre d'avoir des regrets ! Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai envie de vivre au jour le jour. Et vous devriez en faire autant Danny-boy. Sharree est morte il y a longtemps, il temps de revivre.

Minuit moins cinq. Jack était plus que nerveux. Il tournait en rond. Pensant sans cesse à elle. Se demandant si elle allait venir ?

Il se posa sur la corniche, tentant de calmer son impatience.

Quelques minutes plus tard un léger bruit lui fit tourner la tête.

Elle était là ! Une bouffé de bonheur l'étouffa en quelques secondes.

Le visage neutre, toutes ses blessures avaient disparut. Mais ses yeux étaient remplis de désir. Son corps tremblait.

Jack se leva lentement, n'y croyant pas ces yeux. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans son torse. Il n'était qu'à deux pas d'elle, lorsqu'il sentit son corps se tendre, elle fronça les sourcils.

Je n'aurait pas du venir. Cingle t-elle.

Elle émis un pas en arrière, pour rebrousser chemin. Jack paniqua et se jeta sur elle. La coinçant contre la porte en bois qui se referma sous le choc.

Relâche moi. Ordonne t-elle fébrile.

Non. Répondit il simplement.

Il sentait les aguilles du désir tirailler ses reins. La respiration d'Héléna s'accéléra. Elle semblait presque manquer d'air. Elle tenta de se défaire de lui, mais sa poigne fut plus puissante. La proximité de leurs corps attisa en eux, un braiser déjà vif. Elle continua à se battre, sans réellement le vouloir.

- Lena.

Elle gémit au son vibrant de sa voix, plus rauque que d'ordinaire. Elle reporta son regard dans le sien. Une myriade d'émotions défila dans ses yeux. Totalement emprisonnée par son propre désir. Jack su qu'il avait gagné son combat contre la raison de la jeune femme.

- Fais moi vivre. Chuchote t-elle à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

Ces petits mots qu'elle prononça finirent d'anéantir le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait encore et il fondit sur elle en un instant dans un baiser fougueux. Ses mains découvrirent à nouveau le corps de la jeune femme, tandis que sa langue forçait le barrage de ses lèvres pour approfondir encore leur étreinte enivrante. Il sentait son sang cogner jusque dans l'extrémité de son sexe intolérablement durci d'impatience. Il força alors l'une de ses mains à quitter le bas du dos d'Héléna pour fermer le loquet de la porte.

Cette faim qu'il avait d'elle, rien ne pourrait jamais l'étancher. Ce besoin de la sentir vibrer contre lui… discerner avec quel empressement elle répondait à ses caresses impérieuses… leurs bouches qui se dévoraient…. leurs langues qui n'en finissaient pas de danser… leurs mains qui apprenaient le corps de l'autre… ses gémissements érotiques… tout en elle, en eux, dans leur corps à corps, lui faisait perdre la raison. Cette femme le rendait fou. Il n'avait plus aucun sens de la réalité. Juste leurs corps enlacés, brûlants d'impatience.

Une main derrière la nuque de sa maîtresse, l'autre dans le creux de ses reins, il la poussa en arrière pour la plaquer durement contre le mur de pierre. Balançant ses reins contre son point sensible d'un mouvement plus que suggestif, sa bouche partit déguster avidement son cou. Il sentit sa main se faufiler entre leurs corps à la recherche de son pantalon. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle réussi à défaire les premiers boutons et glissa sa main fine à l'intérieur, à la recherche de son sexe. Elle le stimulait fermement de ses doigts habiles.

Son cœur manqua un battement et reprit aussitôt une cadence encore plus folle. Il lui semblait que tout son sang était descendu dans sa verge délicieusement endolorie. Elle le chauffait à blanc, la garce... Jamais il n'avait eu une telle envie, le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, qu'il n'en se serait pas arrêté pour autant. Il n'était plus qu'un animal fou d'envie qui voulait et devait se satisfaire par tous les moyens.

Il attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt et le fit remonter le long de la jeune femme, elle s'écarta brièvement de lui pour l'aider avant de retourner à ses activités. Le vêtement vola à travers la pièce et fut bientôt rejoint par son soutien gorge. D'une main empressée, Jack vint emprisonner l'un de ses seins gonflés de désir tandis que sa bouche s'occupait de l'autre, mordillant divinement le téton pointant. La jeune femme le réclama d'un gémissement suppliant.

- Jaacckk…

Dans un grognement rocailleux, il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture d'Helena, la déboucla d'un geste vif, arracha les boutons de son pantalon qui tomba sur ses chevilles. Et sans plus de cérémonie, il glissa sa main sous le fin tissu de sa culotte pour enfin enfoncer ses doigts en elle. Elle cria presque sous la sensation de lui en elle.

Il la bâillonna de nouveau de ses lèvres et sa langue la pénétra aussitôt leur arrachant un gémissement commun. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon de légers mouvements de jambes. Il en fit de même avec son boxer et son Tee-shirt.

Les mouvements hypnotiques de leurs corps parfaitement ajustés rendaient sa respiration saccadée, presque haletante. Ses doigts la pénétrant intimement battaient la mesure dans tout son corps. Son sexe douloureux se torturant contre elle, sa langue fouillant sans vergogne la bouche de sa partenaire, sa main pétrissant sa poitrine. Tout son être s'accordait dans un rythme de plus en plus soutenu.

Enfin dans une supplique, elle souffla à peine :

- Prends-moi à nouveau. Comme la première fois.

Cette imploration du cœur et du corps le foudroya et il crut une fraction de seconde, se perdre avant même d'entrer en elle, sous le timbre de sa voix éraillée d'avidité. Sans cesser de lui prendre voracement la bouche, il passa ses mains sous ses fesses l'a souleva et l'instant d'après il s'enfonça brutalement au plus profond d'elle, leur arrachant des cris étouffés l'un dans la bouche de l'autre.

Dans un rythme effréné, il la pénétrait avec force, rage et désespoir, plus vite et plus fort à chaque coup de rein, leur procurant des sensations intolérables. Elle était prise en étau entre le sexe puissant de son amant et le mur de pierre glacé contre lequel son dos venait butter à chacun de ses assauts. Chaque offensive qui leur ravissait des souffles rauques, les rapprochait de la délivrance. Elle s'agrippait à Jack, les jambes enroulées autour de ses reins, lui lacérant les épaules de ses ongles.

La fureur de ses pénétrations s'intensifia un peu plus, les entraînant dans une cadence infernale, depuis bien longtemps le corps à corps était devenu plus qu'animal, sauvage. Au bord de la jouissance, Héléna rejeta la tête en arrière resserrant ses cuisses autour de l'homme. Cette vision l'aliéna un peu plus et dans une ultime pénétration violente, ils atteignirent la jouissance suprême, lui arrachant un dernier cri étranglé dans le cou d'Héléna.

Sous cette étreinte plus que passionnelle et les sensations qui commençaient à peine à redescendre la jeune femme comblée sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle fondit sur la bouche de Jack et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. La maintenant de son corps contre le mur, il encadra son visage de ses mains et lui répondit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Le rythme de ce baiser ralenti peu à peu tout comme celui de leurs cœurs et respirations respectives, et doucement il écarta son visage d'elle.

Il déposa de léger baiser sur son visage.

Elle se libéra de lui et se laissa tomber au sol. Rapidement suivit de Jack.

Il se sentit honteux. Honteux de lui avoir sauter dessus. Jamais il n'avait traité une femme de cette manière. Avec autant de rage, de passion, d'ardeur, de frénésie. Lorsqu'elle est entrée quelque instant plus tôt, il crut mourir si il ne la possédé pas de nouveau.

Pardonne moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter ainsi. Souffla t'il en baissa la tête.

Elle se leva sans rien dire. Il la regarda se rhabiller. Une fois fini, elle le regarda, neutre. Il était encore assit sur le sol, nu.

J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Dit elle simplement.

Elle monta sur la corniche puis se jeta dans le vide.

L'espace d'un instant, Jack crut que son cœur exploser de peur et de panique. Se précipitant vers le bord, il la vit se transformer rapidement en un corbeau aussi noir que la nuit. S'envoler dans la noirceur de la nuit.

De retour dans sa chambre, il se sentit vide. Vide de tout. Vide d'elle. Il aurait aimé s'endormir à ces côtés. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il avait prévu de finir la soirée, mais non. Impossible pour lui de trouver le sommeil. L'esprit trop préoccupé. Il ne trouva que quelques heures de répit qu'au petit matin.

Durant plus d'un mois, elle disparut.

Harry lui avait dit de ne pas s'en inquiéter, que ce fût normal. Il lui avait raconté ce qui c'était passé, mais malgré ça, le jeune homme, lui fit un large sourire et lui dit de ne pas s'en faire. D'après Harry, Léna se lance toujours dans un projet, dangereux voir suicidaire lorsqu'elle est soucieuse et préoccupée par quelques choses ou quelqu'un.

Mais pendant toute la durée de son absence, il fut exécrable. Recherchant la solitude le plus souvent possible.

Ce ne fut pas vraiment difficile.

Fraizer copinait avec l'infirmière Pomfresh,

Carter faisait mumuse avec ses tubes à essais et son microscope,

Daniel logeait dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de la jeune Hermione, tout aussi passionné sur le sujet que lui,

Vala continuait sa mission de fouineuse en tout genre, pour son plus grand bonheur et passait la plupart de son temps en compagnie de Georges.

Et Teal'C donnait des cours de combat la plupart du temps et Mitchell, continuait la surveillance du château.

Et lui, il errait presque comme une âme en peine. Ne sachant pas très quoi faire. Dès que quelque chose retenait son attention, il s'en lassait à vitesse grand V

Puis enfin, un soir, elle revint. Légèrement blessé. Des égratignures, rien de bien méchant.

Il se leva d'un coup mais personne ne dit un mot.

C'est pour bientôt. Dit elle la voix enrayée, sans faire attention à lui.

Elle lança un petit sac taché de sang au milieu de la pièce. La tête de serpent de Nagini en sortit. Harry poussa une exclamation de soulagement.

OUI ! ! oui !!! T'es la meilleur ma belle !!! Cria t'il en faisant une petite danse de la victoire.

Je sais. Répondit elle en toute modestie.

Elle entra dans sa chambre sans un mot et sans un regard pour lui.

Jack était en colère. Comment osait elle le traiter ainsi. Il mérité un peu plus de respect. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se serve de lui et qu'on le jète une fois inutile.

Pendant plus de d'un quart d'heure, il rumina ses pensées. Harry et Daniel, que le connaissait bien, abordaient tous les deux un petit sourire, se demandant combien de temps il allait tenir jusqu'à l'implosion. Puis soudain, il se leva brutalement et entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme sous le regard inquiet de certains et éclats de rire des deux autres.

Il claqua la porte. Elle sortait de la douche. Et elle porte un simple débardeur et un jeans, ses cheveux encore trempés. Elle le regardait froidement.

Que fais tu ici ? demanda t-elle neutre.

Où était tu ? Je veux une explication. Ordonne t'il sèchement le regard meurtrier.

Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Contra t'elle sur le même ton.

Où était tu ? Tu étais chez LUI ? Tu y es retourné ? Il te manquait tant que cela ? Questionne t-il mesquinement.

Enfoiré ! Quand on m'a donné à lui j'avais à peine 16 ans. Jamais je n'y retourner ! Je préférais encore la mort ! Qui est tu pour exiger des réponses !! Je ne suis rien pour toi !!! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre !!

Elle s'approcha de lui, tremblante de colère. Elle était encore existante et attirante dans cet état. Ses yeux lançaient des éclaires, ses joues s'étaient rosies, son souffle était saccadé, sa magnifique poitrine montait et descendait rapidement.

Et combien même je suis aller voir ailleurs ?? !!! Repris t-elle. En quoi cela te concerne !! ?? Je ne t'appartiens PAS !!!

SI !!! Justement !! Ragea t'il en lui sautant de dessus.

Plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avec violence. Pénétra sa bouche et fourra sa langue à la recherche de sa jumelle. Elle se débat sous lui. Mais rapidement il sentit son désir filtrer à travers elle. Elle continua à le frapper, le gifler, lui tirer les cheveux, tout en répondant avec ardeur à son baiser. Jack la fit tomber au sol, la couvrant de tout son poids. Il s'arracha à elle pour mordre avec rage son cou. Elle lui déchira le tee-shirt avec force et griffait son dos.

Deux animaux sauvages.

Passion… violence… désespoir… colère… peur… amour… jalousie...

Tant de sentiments en quelques instants.

Leurs vêtements furent enlevés, déchirés ou arrachés. Il força le passage de ses jambes, lui écartant avec brutalité.

Tu es à moi. Lena ! Cria t'il la regardant dans les yeux, en la pénétrant avec force.

Elle cria de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Elle continuait à le griffer, à le gifler. Elle gémissait de plaisir sans retenue.

Tu es à moi !! Répéta t-il tout en la besognant avec ardeur. …Je t'ai dans la peau !!!… Tu comprends cela ?! …Tu hantes ma tête !! …T'a empoisonné mon cœur !!! …Personne d'autre que moi ne te touchera !!!…Personne d'autre ne t'a fait jouir comme moi je l'ai fait !!….Tu entend. …Tu es à moi. …Tu m'appartient…Parce que je t'aime…Lena…Je t'aime…

Continue !!! Jack !!! Encore !!! Oui !!oui !!OOUUUIIII !!!

Dit LE !!!! DIT LE !! ! A MOI !!! Rugit t-il en venant en elle avec rage.

A TOI !! A TOI !!! JAAAAACK !!!!! hurla t-elle.

Ils atteignirent la jouissance ensemble. Criant tout les deux, anéantis par leur sentiments…Tout deux essoufflés, totalement vidés de toutes émotions, de tous sentiments, ne laissant place qu'à ce bien-être et à cette plénitude.

Assise sur ses genoux à califourchon, ils restèrent enlacés pendant de longues minutes.

Pardon Murmure t-elle doucement.

Pourquoi ? S'étonna Jack. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander pardon. Je t'ai …vio…Prise comme LUI l'aurait fait…Termina t'il écœuré de lui-même.

Non. Au contraire. Tu m'as comblé. Une fois de plus. Pouffa t-elle dans son cou. J'ai été égoïste. Je n'ai pas fait attention a tes sentiments…Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on s'inquiète pour moi…Tu pensait vraiment ce que dit ? Questionne t-elle sérieuse en le regardant dans les yeux.

Chaque mot. Je suis amoureux de toi dès le premier instant. Tu es dans ma tête et dans mon cœur dès le moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi.

Il la vit souffler de soulagement et des larmes de joie couler silencieusement les longs de ces joues.

Eh non ne pleure pas. Je t'en prie. Se désola t-il.

Excuse moi. Dit elle en se reprenant. Je…Je…

Une douche ? Proposa t'il enjoué, lui coupant la parole.

Il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à lui dire les mots fatidique et qu'il espérait secrètement. Mais il n'était pas pressé. Il ressentait ses sentiments et cela lui suffisait. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment elle pouvait aimer un homme tel que lui ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comment du pourquoi. Pourquoi lui ? Elle pourrait avoir qui elle voulait. C'est impossible.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? questionna t'elle sentant son trouble, alors qu'il étaient sous la douche.

Comment tu peux aimer un homme tel que moi. Je veux dire. Tu as 25 ans et j'en ai 40. Je suis vieux, aigrit, des cicatrices partout, quelles soit physique ou mentale. Qu'est ce que tu peux bien me trouver ?

Elle éclata de rire devant cette tirade. Jack fronça les sourcils vexés qu'elle ait cette réaction.

Quoi ??

Mais enfin, tu t'es vu ? N'importe quel mec de 20 ans tuerait pour avoir ton corps. Tout en finesse et en muscle. Quant aux cicatrices physiques, je trouve que cela te donne un air sauvage. Grogne t'elle. Pour les cicatrices mentales, seul le temps peu les effacer. Et tu crois que je suis mieux. Etre la pute de Voldemort, laisse des marques plus profondes que des coups de fouets.

Plus jamais il ne te touchera. Dit il en la prenant dans ses bras, sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Je te promets qu'il ne te touchera plus jamais.

Rapidement le rapprochement de leur corps fit augmenter la température de la pièce déjà bien chaude. Il déposa avec douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les pliant à sa volonté, goûtant et savourant leurs délicatesses. Elle poussait déjà de petits gémissements, qui le rendait fou. Ses mains flattaient avec lenteur les formes de sa maîtresse. Helena n'était pas en reste. Ses petites mains voyagèrent sur son corps, dessinant chacun de ses muscles. Il poussa un gémissements rauque quant il sentit un étau de chair chaud emprisonner son sexe douloureux. Ses petites mains entamèrent un doux va et vient. Une véritable torture. Qu'il fallait absolument arrêter tout de suite. Sinon il allait venir trop rapidement. Il se dégagea d'elle et se mit à genoux devant elle. Il passa plusieurs petits coups de langue sur les plis de son intimité. Il leva son regard sur elle. Les mains agrippées à ces cheveux, les yeux fermés, le souffle court et rapide, elle se laisser aller aux plaisirs qu'il lui prodigué. Et lorsque sa bouche la recouvrit entièrement, elle laissa échapper un cri qu'elle ne put retenir.

Chaque aspirations, chaque suçons, chaque coups de langue donnés, de plus en plus rapide, la mena à une jouissance, dont il se délecta, de ses sucs sucrés et mielleux. Elle hurla son orgasme, dévastateur, se tenant difficilement aux murs de la douche. Il remonta pour embrasser ses lèvres, lui faisait goûter, sa propre saveur. Elle lui fit un petit sourire coquin.

A mon tour. Dit elle malicieuse.

Elle tomba à son tour à ses genoux. Face à son érection fièrement dressée, vibrante et palpitante. Il retenait sa respiration, attendant, anticipant le moment où elle le prendra en bouche. Mais elle le fit mariner, soufflant dessus, frottant son visage ou donnant de simples petits coups de langue.

Lena…Grogna t-il impatient et n'en pouvant plus de la torture qu'elle lui infligeait. Suce mmmaaahhhhh !!!!

Un cri guttural sortit de sa gorge lorsque l'avala sans préavis. Chaude et brûlante, ses va et viens doux ou rapide, ses mains agrippaient à ces cheveux longs, lui imposa le rythme qu'il voulait. Elle le mena à la jouissance en quelque minute. Il jouit dans sa gorge à grand jets, criant son prénom.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre main dans la main, ses amis et les sorciers, applaudirent à tout rompre.

Bonne nouvelle !! S'exclama Jack. Je suis en vie ! J'ai dompté le fauve !!

Faussement vexée, elle lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

Mais euh !!! Gémis t'il.

Mitchell, Daniel et Harry éclatèrent de rire, visiblement content de son bonheur.

A partir de ce moment, ils vécurent tous dans l'attente de l'attaque de Voldemort.

Plan d'évacuation, groupes de combats, zones de soins, entraînement, magie, corps à corps.

Fraizer avait récupéré plusieurs baumes et potion qu'elle avait combiné avec ses propres médicaments, augmentant ainsi leurs rapidités et leurs efficacités.

Sam désespérait totalement. Elle avait bien trouvait une différence génétique et sanguine dans leur sang mais elle ne parvenait pas trouver comment la magie fonctionnait.

Daniel exaltait. Avec Hermione, ils passèrent de longues heures dans la bibliothèque. Envahis par des centaines de livres. A eux deux ils trouvèrent pas mal de sort de protection, de défenses et d'attaques. Jack soupçonnait son ami archéologue d'aller voir plus que nécessaire la brunette, visiblement à son goût et sur la même longueur d'onde.

En étudiant les différentes créatures au service de Voldemort. Des balles en argent liquide pour les loups garou et des balles à rayon UV contre les vampires, adaptable sur les armes de SG1 fut envoyé du SGC.

Mitchell fut chargé de faire plus d'une instruction de tirs aux combattants afin qu'ils apprennent à s'en servir.

Des caméras et des détecteurs infrarouges furent installés à différent endroit de la forêt.

Et différent endroit stratégique du terrain fut miné.

Mais un problème de taille persistait.

Que faire de la population lorsque Voldemort passera à l'attaque ? Personne ne trouvait de réponse et cela faisait enragée Jack.

Jack et Héléna apprenaient peu à peu à se connaître. Héléna étonnait Jack un peu plus chaque jours. Surtout lorsque qu'elle assista à son entraînement de combat avec Teal'C et Mitchell.

Il venait, pour la dixième fois, de finir au tapis, face à Teal'C. Héléna et Harry riaient comme des hyènes. Particulièrement vexé. Il se releva vivement et s'adressa à eux, les poings sur les hanches.

Allez-y si vous pensez être meilleur que moi. Siffla t'il

Héléna et Harry se regardèrent.

Tu y vas ou je m'en charge ? Demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

Je m'en occupe. Déclara t'elle en souriant.

Elle se leva. Troqua ses vêtements pour une tenue de sport en un coup de baguette, sous le regard toujours émerveillé des moldus. Elle se présenta devant Teal'C, le salua en signe de respect et se mis en position de combat.

Le métisse attaqua le premier, elle esquiva, attrapa le bras de l'homme, le fit tourner, et se servant de son poids, elle le voler à terre.

Jack était abasourdit. Elle avait envoyer valser Teal'C en trois mouvements. Tous étaient médusés.

Seul Harry était mort de rire. Il se leva et se changea à son tour.

Une petit démo ? Proposa t'il en se plaçant devant la jeune femme.

Jack regardait les deux jeunes se battre avec vitesse et rapidité. Leurs gestes étaient vifs et précis. Leurs jeux de jambes étaient agressifs. Coup de poings, coups de pieds, esquive, clef de bras.

Au bout de dix minutes de combat acharné, Héléna mit Harry hors du tapis avec un coup de pieds rotatif particulièrement vif.

M'enfin. Où a tu appris cela ? s'exclama Jack en s'approchant d'elle.

Mes parents en prison, je fus confié à un mangemort d'origine chinoise. Il m'enseigna les arts martiaux.

Ah. Dit-il gêne par son manque de tact. En tout cas, merci. J'aurai au eu le plaisir d'avoir vu Teal'C se faire botter le cul. Eh !!! S'exclama t'il horrifié en réalisant un truc. Tu aurais pu me mettre au tapis quand tu voulais !!

Elle lui répondit en lui faisant un magnifique sourire.

Au cours de la soirée, allongé sur leur lit, elle lui parla de son passé.

Elle lui raconta son histoire. Et il se demandait encore comment elle se s'était pas donné la mort pour échapper à tout cela. Ses deux parents étaient des mangemorts fanatique. Mis en prison, pendant 15, elle fut élevée par un mangemort, relativement correcte avec elle mais très dur en discipline. Ayant entendu durant toute enfance une propagande anti-moldus. Elle réussi à ne pas devenir mangemorte en lisant en cachette de la littérature Moldu et toute sorte de livre qui lui permit de garder les idées claires. A l'évasion de ses parents, elle fut offerte à Voldemort en guise de cadeaux d'anniversaire, par ces propres parents, qui lui dirent qu'elle devait en être honoré.

Elle avait assez de liberté, car au finale personne ne faisait attention à elle. Un an après son arrivé au coté de Voldemort, elle entra en contact avec Dumbeldore et avec Harry. Au début, leur relation fut tendue et difficile. Il l'écœuré par elle, être la pute de Voldemort... Mais au fur et à mesure il comprit son calvaire lorsqu'elle arrivait blessé, à semi-consciente, le visage boursouflé, tuméfier par les coups, à l'infirmerie. A fur et à mesure, elle se mis en ramener des renseignement que peu de mangemorts savait. C'est grâce à elle qu'ils trouvèrent certains Honcruxes. Une complicité, puis un vrai lien de fraternité naquis en entre eux. Il l'aida a approfondit la magie, elle lui apprit les art martiaux. Ils se considèrent comme des orphelins, ils sont leur seule famille.

Cette même nuit il lui parla à mot couvert de certaine de ces missions, de certains de ces choix qui ont conduits à la mort de certains de ses hommes. Et surtout il lui parla de Charlie. Son fils…Qui se tua avec son arme de service. Il lui parla du sentiment de culpabilité qui le poursuit chaque jour, de sa descente au enfer, la séparation de sa femme, l'alcoolisme pendant un temps et même du suicide qu'il avait envisagé. Puis un jour, il retrouva une occupation, un centre d'intérêt, une joie de vivre…lorsqu'on lui proposa de faire partis de l'équipe SG1 et de passer pour la première fois la porte des étoiles.

Il lui promit de lui raconter certaine mission.

Hélèna est très curieuse de savoir qu'il y avait d'autre vie dans l'espace.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry fit découvrir à SG1, le Quidditch et les balais volants.

Après avoir regardé avec un certaine frayeur le jeune homme effectuer des acrobaties plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Jack monta avec lui dessus. Jamais Jack n'avait connu une telle sensation. Rien à voir avec les avions de chasse de l'armée ou les F302. Il se sentait tellement libre. Il avait vraiment l'impression de voler. Harry lui promit de l'emmener voir un vrai match de quiddicht lorsque la guerre sera terminée.

Entre Jack et Hélèna, la passion et le désir ne se ternirent pas avec le temps. Leurs étreintes étaient toujours autant passionnées, il y avait toujours la même ferveur, la même ardeur. N'importe où, n'importe quand. Dans une des rares salles désinfecter, dans les toilettes, dans un placard, la salle commune, la chambre de Jack… les laissant épuisés, anéantit et heureux. Se faisant surprendre plus d'une fois par leur amis et compagnon.

Installés en amoureux dans la salle commune vide, Héléna et Jack discutaient au coin du feu. Tout le monde vaquer à leurs occupations. Harry et Daniel et une jeune femme combattante, étaient de patrouille cette soirée. Ils rentrèrent plus tôt que prévu. Leurs visages étaient tendus et graves.

Réveillez et prévenez tout le monde. Voldemort approche. C'est pour aujourd'hui. Ordonna Harry.


End file.
